Mr. Rude (Superhero AU)
In the Superhero AU, Mr. Rude has bodily gas manipulation. His powers revolve around belching and flatuence. Personality and Morality Mr. Rude is a standard-issue supervillain who mainly does evil for the heck of it, with no backstory or real motivation. He keeps the same cruelness and sleazy manners as his normal counterpart, and in this AU, he is lazy and greedy as well, usually being unwilling to help other villains in battle unless its for his own personal gain or it involves stealing something valuable. Despite that, if he's on his own, he's more than willing to strike back when caught in a fight with a superhero, just to see his enemy lose in humiliation. He's a bully who loves to attack helpless victims and provoke weaker superheroes, but often won't bother dealing with any superheroes who are much stronger than him (unless he or she REALLY pisses him off). He almost always shows absolutely no emotion, other than anger and sadistic happiness. He has no sympathy for others and no qualms about destroying property and terrorizing civilians. He has a very short temper, and can get very angry and aggressive if he's close to losing. So far, he's been thrown in prison about 43 times, but had managed to find a way to escape each time. Powers He has rather disgusting powers, which all revolve around burping and farting. After eating, his powers last up to five hours, and its effects will depend on what he ate, such as garlic and cruciferous vegetables for horrid-smelling skunk-like gas that will stick to you, or spicy foods for fire attacks. Though his most prefered choice of food are carbonated drinks and beans, which create sonic burps/farts that deal calamitous physical destruction. Despite his slothful attitude and hefty size, he is surprisingly quick-moving, and is powerful against slow enemies. Weaknesses * Fire, which can be deadly for both him and his attacker if he farts * Water * Fast-moving targets, since his powers rely on precision and accuracy * Emotions and emotion-based powers; he hates being emotional and even the slightest bit of positive emotion or sympathy is painful to him and will cause him to break down * Any odor-manipulating powers that can cause his attacks to be redirected towards him * Simple over-the-counter antacids or anti-gas medication, which will suppress his powers and prevent him from being able to use them for up to 24-48 hours, that is if you can manage to get him to consume some Affiliations He is the least liked on both the hero and the villain side, not only for his gross powers but also his personality in general. Most of the time he teams up with Little Miss Naughty as her own personal dragon and stink bomb escape cloud, though he will often have to be bribed with money or favors to actually be willing to work. When he's not teamed up with other villains while committing crimes, he is on his own usually to rob expensive stuff to keep for himself, or simply because he's bored and just wants to cause trouble. His main foil and rival is Mr. Messy, and finds himself battling against him the most, since Messy is immune to being repulsed and therefore the only superhero willing to fight him. Rude originally had no problem defeating him due to Messy's slow speed, and only started to have a tough match against him after Messy discovered his ability to control foul odors. Sources * Version 1 (Toxicanvil243's version) * Version 2 (Chickie456's version) Category:The Mr. Hero Show Category:Villains